Chum
by TatiElina
Summary: Bruce Wayne/Batman checks up on Dick Grayson, who was recently shot and is suffering from memory loss. It ends in disappointment. COMPLETE.


-I don't think I ever **ACTUALLY** called you..."Chum"

- **What?** Yes you _**did**_ , like **all** the time"

-Batman #55

* * *

Ric Grayson groaned as he _actually_ felt his stomach decide to turn on him. He'd had too much to drink, again. He wasn't going to drive his Taxi tonight, no, that would be irresponsible, suicidal...and well, he wasn't a complete asshole. He didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him. So there.

He'd just take a nice walk underneath the moonlight, in sunny, safe _Bludhaven,_ what could possibly go wrong?

" _If_ anything happens, I can always count on ...that _guy's_ special skills" He giggled, actually giggled? He was definitely drunk. Things weren't great; not to remember the past 15 years? The past 15 years in' which he'd apparently spent being everyone's hero... a beacon? A perfect, 'knows what to say and when to say it, makes everything better' type of hero.

His stomach suddenly decided _that_ was enough, and he had to stop to vomit in the middle of the street. Great.

"Ugh..." Was it stupid that he wanted to go home? Home... home was a circus trailer where his mom and dad chased all the monsters away. They weren't there...

His brain understood that they had died a long time ago, and at some point, he had moved on with his life, but now, missing _them_ was fresh. Who else could he miss?

Not Barbara. Not Alfred. Not...any of them. Who were those strangers? Yeah, he knew the story. He'd been Nightwing. He'd gotten shot. His body had lived. His memories hadn't made it.

"You don't look great"

At that, the young adult looked up, blue eyes confused for a second.

 _Batman. Bruce Wayne._

"I'm fine."

"..."

Richard Grayson kept on walking, not gracefully, but he refused to give Batman the time of day. The man was a stranger, and...

...

Ric Grayson wanted to go home.

 _'It doesn't exist'_ The thought made him pause, he knew the shadow was still there, and it suddenly, with all the booze in his system, occurred to him that this...man might actually have something he wanted.

"How did I do it? How did I stop missing my parents... how did I move on?"

"...I'm not sure, Chum..."

 _Chum?_

The dark haired, blue eyed drunk chuckled at that. Why was that word familiar? Ugly familiar.

"Figures. Well, you've seen me. I'm totally, 100% doing A-Okay" That was nice, right? He was trying here. He didn't want to hurt anyone, really, he meant that. Batman was just like the others, if not worse, the way he was looking at him, expecting, hoping, wanting him to be... _that other man._

 _"_ Debatable. Listen, I understand that... you're trying to move on. I get it. I... think it's a good idea..."

"What? Really? You're okay with me just starting a new life...one... that doesn't have you in it?"

"Hm"

"You are j _ust_ a barrel of fun" Ric joked, and Batman had to look away. His _son_ was in there, somewhere, damn it! He was making a herculean effort not to grab Richard Grayson and shake him until he did one of the ridiculous things he always did. Tell stupid jokes, be overly optimistic, give out unwanted hugs, make things _better_.

"I've been told. Richard, you'll always be welcome at..." _home._

 _"-_ the manor. but If you need to start a different chapter, without..." _your family._

 _"-_ any reminders of your old life, I support that" He finished lamely, unsure if he meant any of it. Alfred had shamed him into coming. This wasn't easy.

The young man, the one he'd watched go from tragic, traumatized little boy to happiest, most capable adult, glared at him now.

"I didn't realize I needed your permission"

"You don't, like I said, just offering my support, chum"

The laugh that came from his son's mouth was unfamiliar. It was rough, and angry, and mocking. Dick Grayson didn't do contemptuous laughter.

" _Chum_?" The young man repeated, followed by another laugh, and Batman had to hold back the desire to punch the boy's pretty face.

"That's... don't call me that" He finally stopped laughing, only to glare. The street was dark, and empty, and it made it all the more clear that he was with a stranger. He felt uncomfortable-uneasy. Maybe it was the harsh look of the Batman, or the cool night air, all Ric Grayson knew was that he didn't like that _word._ It stirred something in his mind, and he hated it.

"Fair enough."

A scoff. "...Right, well, is there anything else you wanted? I was just headed..." A small frown at that, as he didn't actually know. He supposed he'd have to sleep in his taxi again. "home" he finished, and they both knew that was a lie.

"No, Dick-"

"Ric."

"No, **_Ric_** , there's nothing else."

"..."

Richard Grayson didn't give him a smile. Richard Grayson didn't wave ridiculously, or hug him, or ...

No. The young man in front of him just turned and walked away, and suddenly the hope in his heart faltered.

"...Please come back" The dark knight whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear.

The End

A/N: Meep. Well, this just demanded to be written. I was a bit nervous to put thoughts to "paper", as I haven't written anything Dick centered since 2007! Yikes. Anyway...

Review?


End file.
